What The Books Never Tell You About Camping
by QueerIntellect
Summary: Kurt sighed as he got out his book, 'Camping For Dummies', and studied it closely. But no matter how hard he searched, the book never mentioned anything about what to do if you're forced to share a tent with someone you're so madly attracted to for a week... And if said person hates your guts... And if said person is your teacher.


**3rd in the 'Teacher's Pet' verse. ****This one is a bit more angsty and has a bit more plot but still is mainly smut. Hope you enjoy! ;-)**

**Warnings: male/male, age difference, barebacking**

* * *

"But why can't you call up and cancel?" Kurt whined.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I've already tried but they won't allow it." Burt said sadly, taking his cap off and rubbing his bald head.

"But it's practically all jocks that are going! They'll kill me!"

"I don't know what to do Kurt. I'll see if I can get you to share a tent with one of the teachers, but that's it, buddy."

Kurt's father had accidentally signed Kurt up for the camping programme they run each year at McKinley. The two didn't know until just an hour before when the school called to ask if Kurt was going to bring his own tent or not, and by that time, it was far too late for Kurt to get out, so he was forced to endure it.

"Now come on, kid, start packing. You leave tomorrow, remember." Burt patted his son's shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Kurt sulked as he walked into his room and started packing, only taking the clothes Kurt has either grown out of or was out of fashion, not wanting to ruin the others he actually cared for.

Kurt pouted looked at the book his dad dug out from the attic. He sighed as he packed his _'Camping For Dummies'_ book in his suitcase for light reading during the bus ride before heading to bed.

He continued sulking as he went under the covers and pulled them over his head, imaging the horrible things all the jocks will do to him. Kurt groaned in frustration as he thrashed around in his bed, pulling the covers down and strewing the pillows on to the ground.

"Can this get any worse?" He mumbled sadly to himself.

* * *

Kurt stood outside the first of the four big yellow buses, waiting for the last jock to arrive for his bus group. He looked to his left and saw Mr. Karofsky standing against the second bus reading a book.

Kurt groaned and looked up at the sky. "I didn't mean it as a challenge." He whined, referring to the comment he made earlier.

"Ah Mr. Hummel." Mr. Victor said, popping up behind Kurt, startling him. "Sorry boy, didn't mean to frighten you." The teacher laughed. "Your father called and we were able to switch a few things round so you are now in Mr. Karofsky's group and will be sharing a tent with him for the next week. We thought you'd be safest with him because your both..." Mr. Victor coughed awkwardly.

_'Great.'_ Kurt thought bitterly._ 'A week with no friends, no power and no proper bathroom. Not to mention the fact that I have to share a tent with a teacher who completely hates my guts just so I won't be beaten up.' _Kurt sighed._ 'Well this is going to be a fun camping trip.'_

Ever since the new teacher started as Kurt's new History teacher, Mr. Karofsky, has always ignored him when he raises his hand and constantly marks him more harshly than his classmates. He can't explain why Mr. Karofsky hates him so much. He's not homophobic, he's gay himself, came out as soon as he entered the class. He's not just an angry person, he laughs and jokes in class all the time. Kurt's really at a stand still. He'd go up to the teacher and ask him, but Mr. Karofsky always comes up with an excuse, each one stupider than the last.

It wouldn't be so bad... If only Kurt wasn't so overly attracted to the asshole.

"If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Mr. Victor smiled at Kurt and rushed off to talk to the last student who just arrived.

Kurt sighed miserably and hopped on the bus, taking a seat behind the driver's seat and placing his bag on the seat beside him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, ignoring all the noise coming from the others racing on to the bus.

"Ahem."

Kurt turned his head to the left and saw a very uncomfortable looking Mr. Karofsky standing there with his bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Do you mind...?" He indicated towards Kurt's bag.

Kurt quickly moved his bag in to his lap and went back to staring out the window, feeling the older man sit next to him.

"Really?" He muttered under his breath as the bus engine started up and headed out of the school grounds.

"Really?" Mr. Karofsky moaned to himself quietly, head turned away from Kurt.

The bus ride was incredibly awkward. Kurt kept sneaking glances at the teacher and always found himself staring into Mr. Karofsky's intense hazel eyes.

Half way through the journey, Kurt felt his eye lids drooping and decided to take a quick nap. He moved into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, drowning out the sound of chatter from the rest of the people on the bus.

Mr. Karofsky peered over to Kurt and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the boy had drifted off to sleep.

"Thank fuck." He whispered and let his eyes roam over Kurt's unconscious body. "God, he's so beautiful." He whispered again as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, he felt a thump on his right shoulder. Mr. Karofsky opened his eyes and saw that Kurt's head had fallen on top of his shoulder, the rest of his body starting to curl into his side.

Mr. Karofsky pushed a lock of Kurt's hair away from his face and stroked his cheek gently, smiling as Kurt pressed into his hand.

The bus suddenly jerked upwards, having driven over a fairly large pothole, and Kurt was lifted slightly out of his seat and his head slammed against the window.

"Ow." He winced, rubbing the spot where his head hit the window.

Mr. Karofsky pretended not to notice as he started up a conversation with a student sitting in the row on the other side of the isle.

Kurt gritted his teeth and went back to sleep, only to be thrown forward, almost out of his seat if not for Mr. Karfosky throwing his arm out, across Kurt's chest.

"You OK?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt looked at his teacher and nodded, the pair staring into each other's eyes, drawing closer and closer.

"We're here!" The driver announced.

Mr. Karofsky yanked himself back and bolted out of the bus and walked down a dirt pathway the led into a forest of trees. Kurt watched him until he was completely out of view before following suit and walking down the path with the rest of the students and teachers from this bus and the others.

Minutes later, the group came to a clearing in the forest and saw a square patch of grass. On the far side, the trees were few and behind them was a shore line and paths leading from either side. Standing in the middle of the grass was Mr. Karofsky, who was indicating for everyone to come towards him.

"OK, this," Mr. Karofsky said loudly, gesturing to the flat grass area everyone was currently in. "this is the one main campsites. There are more scattered around the area. Your campsite will be based on what group you're in, either with me, Mr. Victor, Miss Swan or Mr. York, whoever rode with you during the ride here is your group."

Kurt whimpered softly as he remembered all the jocks who were on his bus.

"Your teacher will direct you to where you are stationed apart from my group which are here. Roll call will be at 9am sharp, meaning you all have to be up by then. The schedule you all should have will tell you what we'll be doing each day. There will be quite a few moments where nothing is planned so you can do whatever you like."

Mr. Karofsky continued speaking for a few more minutes and when he was done, everyone moved away from the group except for Kurt. He looked at the mass amount of students that he was now forced to spend two weeks with, majority of them wearing the classic red and white letterman jacket. He shook his head sadly and walked over to Mr. Karofsky.

"Sir?" He asked. "I-I don't have a sheet..."

Mr. Karofsky pretended to look for something in his bag as he answered. "Mr. Victor has some spares." And then walked away, never looking at Kurt once.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his teacher's behaviour and walked over to Mr. Victor and grabbed a schedule sheet off of him.

Kurt looked it over and groaned at how many physical activities there were listed.

_'Well what did you expect?'_ His mind shouted._ 'Could've gotten Dad to sign a note saying that you couldn't do anything physical. But no, you only thought of that just now.'_ Kurt started to internally weep and sighed for the hundredth time today. He rolled his neck and went back to Mr. Karofsky and helped set up their tent.

An hour later, everyone had put their tents up and were unpacking their things. Kurt went inside his own and saw that Mr. Karofsky had put in two blue army-styled cots lying on opposite sides of the tent. He picked the one to the left and sat down, sighing yet again.

"Fuck me." He said to himself.

"Gladly." Mr. Karofsky muttered quietly, having walked past the outside of the tent and overhearing the boy inside.

Mr. Karofsky soon walked into the tent, keeping his head down as he started unpacking himself. He felt eyes burn into his back but refused to turn around, focusing instead on putting the sheets on his cot.

When he finished making his bed, he looked at his watch. 1:32pm.

_'Damn that trip was long.'_ He thought to himself as he went outside.

Kurt, who had finished unpacking well before his teacher, watched him closely until he walked out of the tent. Kurt sighed as he got out his book, _'Camping For Dummies'_, and studied it closely. But no matter how hard he searched, the book never mentioned anything about what to do if you're forced to share a tent with someone you're so madly attracted to for a week... And if said person hates your guts... And if said person is your teacher.

Kurt threw the book at the ground and shoved his pillow on to his face, screaming loudly.

"Kurt?"

Kurt stopped screaming and lowered the pillow.

"Orientation's about to start." Mr. Karofsky said, hiding his lower half from the boy because of the semi he was pitching from listening to Kurt's muffled screams.

Kurt nodded and watched the teacher race back outside. As Kurt walked outside, one of the jocks threw mud on his shirt.

"Aww, I'm sorry fairy. Did I ruin your outfit?" One of them said.

_'The first of many.'_ Kurt thought as he continued walking. _'Thank God this was last season.'_

* * *

Kurt snuck out early next morning while it was still dark, ready to make his way towards a small lake that they were told about yesterday. Kurt grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel then started walking, leaving a note for Mr. Karofsky telling him where he was.

What Kurt didn't know was that one of the jocks was already up and saw him walking, knowing exactly where Kurt was headed. The jock smiled as he went to wake up all his friends, telling them his plan.

Kurt finally made it to the lake just as the sun started to rise. He took in the sight of thick, towering trees surrounding the clear, pristine circular lake, slightly blocking the view. Kurt sighed happily, enjoying the peace and quiet, and pushed his way through the trunks then started undress.

The jocks made their way over a few minutes after Kurt did, smiling widely as he saw the boy already in the lake with his clothes left on top of his towel in a neat pile sitting on a small grass hill.

The jocks moved quickly and quietly while Kurt dunk his head under the water, facing away from them. They grabbed Kurt's clothes and towel and ran away, attracting the attention of the boy in the water.

Kurt spun around, hearing the noise the jocks made, and gasped as he saw them with his stuff.

"Come back here!" He shouted pathetically, knowing it was useless to do so.

Kurt covered his hands over his body and looked around, trying to find anything that he could use to cover himself. Kurt sighed and slapped the water when he found nothing but small leaves and twigs. Kurt looked past the trees but found nothing other than an open expanse of green grass.

Kurt yelled and slapped his hands against the surface of the water again. He felt hot tears starting to form and started to hyperventilate. Kurt lost complete control of his breathing and started failing about in the water, his head dipping under every now and then. Kurt breathed in deeply while his head was underwater, swallowing a huge mouthful of water.

Kurt started panicking as he felt himself start to sink. Kurt tried to kick, tried to swim to safety, but his body wouldn't let him. He started crying full on now, making it much, much worse as he stopped being able to breathe through his nose. He continued thrashing harder and harder but still couldn't get up to safety.

Kurt started blacking out and his movements were slowing down. Kurt coughed one more time before completely passing out.

* * *

Mr. Karofsky woke up slowly as the sun rays hit him directly in the face. He grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking over to Kurt's side of the tent. When he realised that Kurt was gone he started panicking, completely awake now.

He continued to panic until he saw the note.

_Gone to the lake, be back soon._

_\- Kurt_

Mr. Karosfky sighed deeply. He laughed at how panicked he was just a few moments before and got dressed. He unzipped the tent and stood out, stretching. He looked around and noticed that no students were up even though the rest of the teachers were.

He shook his head and walked back inside his tent as he remembered that he forgot his glasses. He quickly nipped back and grabbed them before heading towards his colleagues. He stopped as he saw a group of jocks walking back towards their own tents, laughing. Mr. Karofsky froze as he realised that they must've come from the lake. He saw a pair of clothes and blue towel he knew belongs to Kurt in that hands of one boy and sprinted towards the lake, grabbing the blue towel of the jock's hand as he ran past.

Mr. Karofsky made it in record time. He slipped through the tree trunks as he spotted Kurt flailing in the water and sinking. He threw the towel on to the ground as ran into the water. By the time the teacher got to the boy, he was almost completely still, arms sticking up into the air.

He grabbed Kurt's outstretched arms and yanked him upwards. He swam on his back with Kurt on his chest and kicked to the grass bank. He lay Kurt down on his back, half in and half out of the water then got out himself then pulled Kurt completely out of the water.

He saw that Kurt wasn't breathing and knelt down as he performed CPR on the unconscious boy. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he pumped the boy's unresponsive chest. He choked down a sob as he placed his mouth over his student's and blew air into him.

_Press - two, three four. Press - two three four. Press - two, three four._

A few pumps later, Kurt coughed up water and breathed in deeply. Mr. Karofsky lent backwards as he sighed in relief. Kurt gasped for air and sat upright, flinching slightly as a hand came in contact with his naked back, helping him up.

Mr. Karofsky's heart calmed down as he looked into his student's eyes, making sure he was OK. The two stared in each other's eyes, watching as their eyes each darkened as they continued to stare.

"You," Mr. Karofsky coughed. "you OK?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly having lost himself in his teachers eyes... And just come back from the brink of death.

"Good..." Mr. Karofsky moved slightly closer. "Good." He whispered.

Neither of them knew who closed the gap but they couldn't care less as their eyes closed and their mouths moulded together, lips opened, tongues exploring. Kurt moaned as he felt hands run up his naked thighs to his neck. He heard Mr. Karofsky gasp and he opened his eyes, looking at the teacher looking at his body. Kurt then remembered that he was completely naked and exposed to the hungry gaze of the older man.

Kurt blushed and bit his bottom lip softly, whimpering as Mr. Karofsky started running his hands all over his naked flesh. His teacher lightly grazed his hard cock and Kurt bucked up sharply, moaning in pleasure. The hand gripped around him and Kurt thrust wildly into the tight fist, begging for more friction.

Kurt whined loudly as the teacher refused to move his hand. He rutted shamelessly into his teacher, whining and moaning.

"P-Please!" Kurt gasped. "More."

Mr. Karofsky pulled away and threw off his long sleeve chequered shirt and pulled his pants and underwear off, allowing Kurt to gawk at his large, heavy cock.

Kurt moaned again as the teacher lay back on top of him, finally being able to feel the skin to skin contact. He continued to rut into Mr. Karofsky sighing as the man rolled his hips back down.

The two began messily thrusting against one another, relishing in friction that was created. They panted and sweated against each other, feeling their cocks slide together, feeling the contrast of Mr. Karofsky's hairy chest against Kurt's hairless one, feeling the heat radiating off of each other.

Mr. Karofsky moved his hands to Kurt's ass, squeezing and massaging. He moved a finger and pressed his finger lightly against Kurt's hole. That tipped Kurt over the edge. He came hard, shooting into his teacher's chest. Mr. Karofsky following closely with a shout.

After they calmed down, Mr. Karofsky got dressed, leaving his long sleeve behind and walked away, never looking back. Kurt felt tears build up as the took the shirt and put it over his shoulders, breathing in the unique scent of Mr. Karofsky. He looked over and saw his blue towel lying a few feet away and wrapped it around his waist. He wiped his eyes roughly and started the hike back to the campsite.

* * *

Mr. Karofsky ignored Kurt for the entire day, spending most his time inside the tent and dreading nightfall. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kurt's milky white skin flush with arousal, his tiny pink nipples harden, his smooth cock standing erect.

Mr. Karofsky breathed out harshly as he pressed his palm against his hardening cock, forcing the images away. After a few moments his cock softened. He sighed happily and left his tent, getting on with the rest of the day.

Nightfall approached fast and soon everyone was in their tents, getting ready for bed. Mr. Karofsky watched Kurt's shadows from inside the tent while he was standing outside. He held his breath and went inside.

Before Kurt could say anything, Mr. Karofsky leaned in close.

"Lake, now." And disappeared into the night.

Kurt rushed after his teacher, the two of them walking silently to the lake. Kurt kept sneaking glances to the teacher but only saw his back as he was always one step behind the other man.

Before long, the pair were standing, looking out at the lake, still not saying anything just watching the moonlight bounce off the still water.

Mr. Karofsky quickly took off all his clothing, throwing them into a pile. Kurt watched, his cock hardening rapidly, as he saw his naked teacher walk into the water, drooling at the muscles the teacher supported.

Kurt quickly followed suit, almost tripping over his own feet as he jumped into the water. Mr. Karofsky wrapped his arms around Kurt, drawing him close.

The cool water quickly became hot was the bodies slid against each other. Mr. Karofsky held Kurt tighter and bent his neck down, sucking Kurt's throat.

Kurt grunted and pushed his hips into the other man's, loving the feeling of his cock being pushed against another. He felt a finger draw down from the base of his skull to his hole. He shivered violently as the finger pushed in quickly, stretching him.

Kurt whimpered as another finger joined in. He started panting as Mr. Karofsky began scissoring him open. He bucked up sharply and moaned as the teacher found his prostate. Kurt shakily wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, allowing Mr. Karofsky to move his fingers in and out of him more easily.

"I tried for so long to resist." Mr. Karofsky mumbled, adding another finger into Kurt. "I tried to keep you away, but not any more." He twisted his fingers up and hit Kurt's prostate again.

Kurt cried out loudly and started bouncing up and down, fucking himself on Mr. Karofsky's fingers.

"You're mine now." The teacher growled, pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt faster and faster. "Say it."

"Y-Yours." Kurt stuttered, becoming blind with pleasure.

Mr. Karofsky growled again and moved himself and Kurt to the grass bank. He carried Kurt out and put him down, his back landing on the soft grass below. Kurt watched as the teacher's lust filled eyes trailed over his wet, naked body.

Mr. Karofsky ran his eyes over Kurt's body, licking his lips seductively. His eyes rested on the boy's hard length. He lowered his body over the top of Kurt's, his mind racing through the similar events that took place here the day before. He rolled his hips down and let his hands race all over Kurt's body.

Kurt threw his head back and reached down in between his and his teacher's chest. He tightly gripped both cocks in his hand and stroked quickly.

Mr. Karofsky groaned deep in his throat and kissed Kurt deeply, his tongue exploring ever inch of young boy's mouth. He started to fuck Kurt with is fingers again, twisting and scissoring roughly. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he alternated between fucking himself on the fingers and stroking his cocks still hot and heavy in his hand.

Kurt broke the kiss and whined softly.

"More, more, _more_." He begged.

"All those times I watched you walk in those tight as fuck pants." Mr. Karofsky whispered roughly, adding a fourth finger. "You've teased for too long, Kurt. Time to let me in."

Kurt's heart soared as he heard the teacher utter his name for the first time since they met.

He opened his eyes as the fingers were soon taken out of his stretched hole. His eyes widened as he watched as Mr. Karofsky leaned over to his discarded pants and fetched out a small bottle of lube. He poured the majority on to his rock hard cock and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Fuck yes." Mr. Karofsky hissed as he pushed in. "So tight."

Kurt arched his back sharply as Mr. Karofsky pushed in more and more. He hissed the burn but moaned as it turned rapidly into pleasure. Mr. Karofsky soon buried himself completely into Kurt, pressing right up against the young boy's prostate causing pleasure to shoot through him at even the smallest of movements.

"Move." Kurt whimpered. "Please."

Mr. Karofsky growled and started thrusting shallowly in and out of Kurt, his lower stomach rubbing against Kurt's hard cock. Kurt screamed loud enough for the people back at the campsite to hear them, but he doesn't care, he continued screaming, louder and louder as Mr Karofsky started fucking Kurt deeper and harder.

They didn't last long as the teacher rammed against Kurt's prostate over and over, bringing his hands up and rolling Kurt's nipples with his fingers, making the smaller boy moan brokenly just as Mr. Karofsky came hard into Kurt and the boy squeezed tightly around Mr. Karofsky's spent cock as he followed suit and came, splashing between his and his teacher's chest.

Mr. Karofsky panted and pulled out of Kurt, collapsing beside him.

"How did you manage to get come on your face." He laughed and licked it off Kurt's cheek.

"Tickles." Kurt giggled and snuggled into Mr. Karofsky's warm come covered chest.

"Come on," Mr. Karofsky pushed Kurt lightly. "let's get cleaned up."

Kurt groaned and rolled over on to his stomach, stretching out on the soft grass.

Mr. Karofsky laughed again and picked Kurt up bridal style and threw him into the water. Kurt squealed and splashed around as he got to his feet. Mr. Karofsky was standing bent over, laughing like a mad man at Kurt staring angrily at him.

A few minutes and orgasms later, Kurt and Mr. Karofsky were fully dressed, walking back to the campsite just as dawn was breaking. They sneaked into their tent and went to their cots, never saying a word to each other. Kurt lay down and faced the tent, his back to Mr. Karofsky and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry.

Mr. Karofsky unzipped the tent and stepped outside and then did Kurt let the tears fall. He started slightly sobbing and holding his pillow to his chest, completely missing Mr. Karofsky's return back inside the tent a few minutes later.

"There we go." The teacher whispered happily.

He moved over behind Kurt and spooned him. He dragged his hand up and down Kurt's hips and gently prodded the back of Kurt's neck with his nose.

"Kurt?" He asked when he noticed Kurt's tears. "Kurt what's wrong?" He flipped Kurt over to face him.

Kurt sniffed. "I-I thought y-you were going to i-ignore me a-again."

Mr. Karofsky cursed under his breath and stroked Kurt's face softly. "Baby no. I'm so, so sorry for doing it before, I had no idea you felt the same way about me. I knew I wouldn't control myself if I were around you for too long. I mean, remember our first encounter at the lake."

"R-Really?" Kurt hiccuped.

"Of course." Mr. Karofsky smiled softly. "As for just before, I was telling Mr. York to take over the group for today because you and I were feeling a bit ill. I left a note on the tent saying that if anyone were to enter, they'd be beheaded." He chuckled softly. "I was making sure we'd have no distractions." He added seductively.

Kurt bit his lip and kissed Mr. Karofsky softly. The teacher groaned and pulled away as Kurt tried to deepen the kiss.

"We need sleep." He said softly as Kurt's face fell at the rejection.

"O-OK." Kurt said tiredly and watched as Mr. Karofsky started to undress completely.

He quickly did the same and threw his clothes on the ground before moving over slightly, allowing Mr. Karofsky more room to lie down next to him.

The heat of the two bodies warmed Kurt up instantly, having not been able to dry himself properly after the lake visit. He pushed himself closer to Mr. Karofsky's hairy chest and sighed as his eyes became heavy and soon fell shut.

* * *

**Thank you all very much for reading and goodbye! ;-)**


End file.
